Porcelana
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: A pesar de jugar futbol Souseiseki tenía un secreto el cual le hacía sentirse bien consigo misma como ser lo que en esencia era M por lemmon
1. Chapter 1

(Insertar Disco Plays Lupin, o Wild Crisis o Samba Temperado del OST de Lupin III)

(Puede valerse Moete Hero que es el primer opening de Supercampeones)

(También se puede valer la canción Que bonito e que es canción insignia del futbol brasileño)

Era un día brillante en un estadio cualquiera de Japón, mucha gente como gran hinchada con sus gritos y sonidos eran el coro de algo sumamente emocionante ante sus ojos… Era el final del campeonato Nacional Estudiantil Femenina de Secundaria Japonesa, dos equipos, los dos mejores del país disputaban la final, la secundaria Barasaki se enfrentaba con la secundaria Hanamura.

El marcador parcial era un 2-2, eran tiempos extra luego de una intensa y cruel batalla por casi dos horas, ambos equipos estaban desesperados por dos cosas: El gol de oro y la victoria nacional, ya faltaban menos de dos minutos, era un evite desesperado de la tanda de penales, tenían que evitar más sufrimiento de lo que tuvieron.

(Esta escena contiene un pequeño crossover)

En una cabina narraba una chica bajita de cabello rosa, ojos ámbar usando el uniforme blanco tradicional con azul de las escuelas japonesas, era Akira Kogami que narraba el encuentro de muerte súbita.

"Estamos en el último minuto de las finales nacionales, si Barasaki gana este juego obtendrá el título nacional pero si el marcador sigue en empate se irán a penaltis y en caso de lo peor, solo será un sueño… Hace un año Hanamura, su contrincante de hoy anotó un gol de oro consiguiendo la victoria en su territorio local"

El Hanamura tenía el uniforme rojo completo mientras que el Barasaki tenía el uniforme azul con pantaloneta blanca y bandanas sobre la cabeza estilo Naruto con el número de su camiseta, la ofensiva era del equipo rojo llevada por dos delanteras del equipo rojo que en menos de nada evadían la defensiva del equipo azul, la persona que defendía la portería era una joven alta de cabello plateado y ojos carmín, usaba el uniforme negro típico con gorra del mismo color con el número, era el ángel negro, Suigintou Kuroiwa

La ofensiva lanzó un tiro que iba al lado derecho del arco y en menos de nada la guardameta se lanzó para atrapar el esférico hasta caerse en el suelo, se levantó para lanzar el balón no sin antes gritar a los defensas.

"¡El ángel negro salvó la portería de las rosas!... ¡Evitó lo que podría ser lo que parecía imposible!, el remate de la delantera de Hanamura no pudo pasar la portería… Una espectacular parada del ángel negro"

En eso una joven pelinegra de ojos carmín de pequeña estatura y gran velocidad corría desde la defensa, Suigintou no dudó en lanzarle el balón hacia Yazawa Nico, la numero 6, defensa central del equipo. La pequeña idol recibió el esférico de pecho yendo por la lateral derecha y en menos de nada, en cuestión de segundos engaña a dos contrincantes debido a su tan baja estatura pero gran velocidad y envió un pase largo hacia la mitad del campo.

"Yazawa recibe el balón, está en gran movimiento… ¡Perfección!... Nico logró engañar a sus oponentes y se la pasa a Kinomoto"

En menos nada la mencionada que era una castaña clara y ojos verdes lo recibe pero envía de cabeza a otra miembro del Barasaki, la persona que corría a velocidad de atleta profesional que corría por la banda izquierda era una pelinaranja corta con rasgos gatunos, era Rin Hoshizora, la numero 5, mediocampista del onceavo de las rosas.

"¡Pase a Hoshizora!... El empate sigue manteniéndose en este segundo extra, ya estamos en tiempo complementario, ¿La chica gato será capaz de no perder el balón y logrará centrar el balón a una de sus compañeras?"

La chica gato corría con gran velocidad como Flash, en menos de nada logró engañar a una contraria pero ahora era marcada por dos defensas, a la distancia ya directo a las ultimas distancias del lado contrario estaban dos chicas, una pelirroja de peinado salvaje recogido, tenía un caramelo en su boca y al lado estaba una peliceleste corta, eran Sakura y Miki, las dos atacantes del Barasaki, númer respectivamente, la segunda era una goleadora estrella.

"El temible Kyosaya corre a la portería en busca del gol dorado… ¡Atención! Hoshizora ha caído pero ha conseguido centrar el balón hacia Sakura que remata de cabeza sobre la marca"

En menos de nada la chica gato envía un peligroso centro antes de caer al suelo, en menos de nada la pelirroja delincuente salta hacia el balón y envía un cabezaso justo en la zona de gol del onceavo contrario donde la tomboy de cabello celeste la cual ya preparó su potente tiro de remate a la portería, justamente en el lado izquierdo del arco.

"Sayaka Miki prepara su tiro justiciero… ¡Qué bonita jugada y potente disparo! ¿Puede ser gol?"

En menos de nada la portera rival se lanza hacia el tiro y lo evita, pero el esférico chocó contra el palo enviándose hacia el aire justamente tapando el sol, era el momento decisivo para poner fin, un solo movimiento y una sola acción definirían los pocos segundos que quedaban antes del infierno desde el punto penal.

"¡Que mala suerte! El poderoso tiro de la gran Sayaka pega en el larguero y rebota en la nada a pesar de que la guardameta del Hanamura ha hecho lo imposible… ¡Esto es un deja vu del año pasado! ¡Sí que lo es!... Muchos nos tememos que después del mismo año, pueda repetirse la misma historia"

Justo cuando ya parecía todo perdido de pronto una castaña corría con todas sus fuerzas desde el medio campo hasta llegar a la portería, era una castaña corta con heterocromía, más una bandana estilo Naruto de numero 4 sobre la frente, era una de las más bajas del conjunto de Barasaki pero era otra goleadora estrella… Souseiseki Shibasaki, que acababa de librarse de dos contrincantes corría con toda su vida hacia el balón.

En menos de nada recibió con la rodilla el esférico en menos de nada, en ese instante vinieron tres defensas para marcarla, Souseiseki se detuvo por segundos y en menos de nada engaño esquivando a una oponente que hacía una barrida, otra defensa se le pegó pero la castaña dio una pase a una pequeña castaña de ojos rojos… Rise Matsumoto, 10 del onceavo de Barasaki como capitana del equipo.

La pequeña castaña estaba ahora marcada por dos defensas, en ese instante aprovechando su bajita estatura de 1,46 hace un pequeño taco y en menos de nada salta muy alto para dar un gran cabezaso donde una vez más Souseiseki toma la batuta pero marcada por una defensa, una vez más la esquiva ahora estando libre para tirar.

En menos de nada usa la derecha para hacer un tiro de remate justo en menos de 10 segundos que restaban del juego, en menos de nada el tiro entra a la red sin que el portero hiciera nada, de hecho quedó plantado debido a que era un tiro con efecto.

La gente gritó gol y en menos de nada el estadio explotó mientras tanto una especie de chica castaña con ropas deportivas verdes corría como una loca hasta lanzarse sobre la goleadora castaña la cual quedó sin habla mientras su gemela la abrazó, en menos de nada alzó a Suiseiseki la cual gritaba eufóricamente mientras alzaba los brazos mientras tanto las otras diez jugadoras se fueron rodeando a Souseiseki la cual estaba recibiendo abrazos y otras muestras amistosas de las jugadoras.

Pero decidieron que una de ellas, Sayaka llevase en sus hombros a una chica pelirroja de falsas coletas, Akaza Akari, la numero 0 del conjunto de Barasaki, la cual lloraba silenciosamente al ver que logró tener presencia mientras sus compañeras gritaban su nombre y hasta la tribuna gritaba su nombre a lo cual la chica gritaba eufóricamente en medio de su llanto.

Lo lograron, ahora era el equipo que se mantenía tricampeón en Japón, fue un camino difícil pero todas las integrantes (Excepto Toshino Kyoko) lograron lo imposible, todo fue por el esfuerzo y el valor de todas… Incluyendo a Suigintou.

(…)

¡Stand Up, stand up, Tachigariyo!...

En los camerinos las once chicas del Barasaki celebraban saltando y gritando de alegría, bueno diez, porque Kyoko Toshino, defensa central, era víctima de los golpes de toalla que le encestaban sus compañeras, todo por ser una idiota, de hecho fue por su culpa que el Hanamura igualara al Barasaki por dos tantos, y uno de ellos fue autogol…

-¡Lo hemos logrado!- Gritó Nico que abrazaba a Sayaka-¡Somos las mejores!

-Pues claro que somos las mejores, ¿Qué esperabas Nico-chan?- Recalcó la peliceleste que alzó a su senpai que alzaba el puño en señal de victoria

-Supongo que nos merecemos la victoria- Dijo Suigintou con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y parada sobre la pared aunque se miraba sus manos vendadas pues antes de los dos tiempos extra, Megu le vendó las manos para no lastimarse más de la cuenta.

-Souseiseki, chicas…- Exclamó Madoka que era una de las que estaban en la banca ya que anteriormente recibió una lesión que la imposibilitó- Estuvieron geniales, ¿No le crees Shinku-san?

-Hm, al menos todas hasta la retrasada mental de Toshino Kyoko sirven para algo… Incluso las basuras como cierta basura que conozco- Dijo la rubia inglesa que tomaba una taza de té como siempre aunque se ganó una mirada pequeña de enfado de Suigintou pero con mueca maliciosa.

-Jejeje…- Ahora era Rin que estaba codeando a Souseiseki- Oye Souseiseki, ese tiro que hiciste fue genial-nya y la capitán fue más rápido

-…- La castaña sonreía como agradecía a sus demás compañeras

-Nah, la presi siempre he sido más rápida- Decía Toshino que estaba con el pecho desnudo como plano haciendo sonrojar a una pelimorada que estuvo de suplente en el encuentro- No es de sorprenderse

-Eso no importa- Dijo Souseiseki- Lo que importa es que hemos ganado

-¡Somos como los supercampeones y los superonce juntos! ¡Sí!- Gritó Akari de la emoción seguida de todas, de hecho celebraron un buen rato en el camerino aunque no faltaron las tsunderes celosas que se peleaban sobre la actuación de sus novias. Kagami, Ayano, Maki, Homura y Suiseiseki discutían sobre quién de sus elfas era la mejor de todas.

Estuvieron celebrando un buen tiempo hasta que todo el conjunto de Barasaki se fueron a sus casas a celebrar. La última en irse fue Souseiseki y como siempre la gemela de ropas verdes estaba discutiendo con las cuatro tsunderes… Era el mejor momento de irse sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

La chica castaña iba en su ropa deportiva azul hacían su casa donde vivía con Suiseiseki, aunque siempre en su mente tenía un nuevo recuerdo en su vida, esa chica traviesa abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas… Como siempre esa chica de ropas verdes la hacía feliz, a pesar de que era su gemela o sangre de su sangre.

De hecho la razón era Suiseiseki… Un oscuro secreto tenía pero no era uno oscuro o uno dañino, no era una infidelidad o adicciones sino un fetiche, uno leve y nada repulsivo, uno en el que se sentía consigo misma o le llenaba un algo que tenía vacío.

Llegó a su casa y comprobó que no estaban ni su hermana ni sus padres, subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Dejó su mochila deportiva, se fue a sus cajones, en el último cajón de su closet donde se abría con una llave. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo, abrió el cajón el cual revelaba un paquete azul, miró de un lado a otro y fue al baño.

Al llegar allá, levantó el paquete y sacó lo que contenía, se tomó su momento para apreciar la prenda, era un juego de lencería azul con orejas de nekita. Realmente era una lencería cosplay muy linda, perfecto para una noche con su hermana mayor.

La castaña menor sin más preámbulos se mete sigilosamente en la ducha, cerró la cortina para luego que su ropa deportiva estaba colgada en la baranda y luego una mano cogió la bata blanca de baño y en menos de nada salió con la bata bien amarrada y puesta y de nuevo a su cuarto dejándolo con llave.

La joven comenzó a mirarse en el espejo y en menos de nada deja caer la prenda mostrándose como una hermosa chica de cabello castaño corto, un cuerpo de adolescente decente aunque sus pechos eran pequeños, un brassier con bordados blancos y una sensual braga tipo bikini, en conjunto con unas medias veladas hasta la pantorrilla y tacones negros que la hacían verse ardiente como deseosa, de hecho lo que era en esencia y lo que era en esencia… Una mujer.

No podían evitar sonreír ante su propia belleza, de hecho se sentía cómoda y hasta quería que en estos momentos su hermana mayor la viera y quizás la hiciese suya pero… Para nada, por nada del mundo su hermana la apreciaría como chica, solo como su chico, la Souseiseki que era algo liberal como cómoda usando ropas deportivas y la que siempre demostraba de que estaba hecha en la cancha.

Decidió caminar intentando hacerlo de forma algo sensual pero no era tan buena intentando seducir a lo que decidió sentarse en la cama y luego acostarse de una forma algo sugerente, como una supermodelo aunque le hacía algo de gracia hacer esa pose rara aunque admitiese que no era de su agrado, en verdad se sentía como una simple.

-Sin duda me veo bonita- Se dijo para sí misma

-Sí, pero esa ropa no sirve para jugar al futbol-desu…


	2. Chapter 2

Souseiseki sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba, con algo de miedo se dio se paró de golpe y se encontró con Suiseiseki parada sobre la puerta viéndola con una sonrisa y un sonrojo

-Suiseiseki…

-Esa soy yo-desu

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues quería hablar contigo pero veo que estás muy ocupada

-Dios mío… Esto…- En menos de nada la pobre castaña menor se dio la vuelta y se tapó con las cobijas de su cama ya que estaba completamente muerta de la vergüenza- ¡Esto es tan humillante!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué es humillante-desu?- Alzó una ceja y trató de acercarse a su pobre gemela aunque mantuvo una distancia prudencial para no empeorar la situación

-¿Cómo que porque? Porque yo…

-¿Lo dices por tu ropa interior?

-¡No es una ropa interior! ¡Es una lencería!- Ese grito se oyó como si la pobre chica de ropas azules estuviese sollozando por la verguenza

-Perdón, es que no entiendo la diferencia- Se rascó la nuca hasta que suspiró

La castaña mayor se sentó cerca de su gemela y amante, la castaña menor con algo de temor salió de las sabanas mientras la joven de ropas verdes decidió unir su mano con la suya, aunque no quería hablar por ahora del tema, no quería hablar y aparte eso era demasiado… ¿Por qué demonios ella estaba?

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Así es-desu

-¿De…?

La chica de ropas verdes hizo un pequeño puchero y en menos de nada comenzó a tomar con su mano uno de los lados del brassier sonrojando a su hermana mayor y reclamó

La pobre chica ahora aparte estaba lidiando con un pequeño problema de nervioso

-Esto… Bueno, sabía que te lo diría tarde o temprano…- Paró en seco y suspiró- Verás Suiseiseki… Con esto… Me siento… Más linda

-¿Linda?- Culposamente veía el cuerpo de su hermana, en verdad le lucía muy bien

-Sí… Me siento cómoda, pero no puedo decírselo a nadie- Bajó un poco la cabeza- Me mirarían y pensarían que soy rara

-¿Qué cosas dices-desu?- La castaña mayor se puso de brazos cruzados- Yo no te miro raro Souseiseki, creo que eres linda sea lo que traigas puesto o que cosas haces

-¿Qué…?

-Hablo en serio, eres muy linda y no me importa si usas falda o pantalón, hasta en cualquier cosas que haces eres muy linda… Siempre la chica más linda que he conocido en la vida

En menos de nada la menor abrazó a la mayor, la chica de ropas verdes aceptó la muestra de agradecimiento acariciando el corto cabello de su amante y sangre de su sangre mientras escuchaba un pequeño gracias. La castaña mayor liberó a su amada de las sabanas mientras decidió acostarse boca arriba mientras su hermana menor estaba acostada sobre ella

-Bueno, ahora debo hablar yo, verás…- Miraba el techo mientras una mano acariciaba el cabello de su hermana- Siempre supe que tenías algo, algo que te hace especial

-Bueno, yo…

-Y creo que es solamente el cómo eres, por eso estoy aquí-desu

-¿Acaso soy especial para ti?- Se paró de rodillas mientras Souseiseki seguía acostada como si nada

-Sí, algo así- De pronto un rato de silencio invadió el lugar hasta que a la mayor se le ocurrió- ¿Quieres que hagamos… Pues?

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Ahora ambas comenzaron a cambiar de posiciones, Souseiseki estaba sobre la cama mientras Suiseiseki decidió tragar saliva y decidió de manera discreta poner una mano sobre la rodilla izquierda sintiendo la suave tela de la media velada, la castaña menor se sintió estremecer pero se dejaba. La chica de ropas verdes ya tenía la respuesta en su mente: Eso le gustaba, así que ahora trazaba un camino llevando al muslo.

Luego tomó el otro muslo y comenzó a alzarle las piernas y en menos de nada pegó su entrepierna con la de su hermana, sin duda un ensayo bastante extraño para comenzar, era un coito distinto al habitual pero similar en el placer que se obtenía

-¿Qué haces Suiseiseki?

-Algo que seguro que quieres que haga-desu- Esa última parte, ese léxico que siempre usaba al final lo dijo en un tono algo seductor que la hacía sentir extraña como complacida, la mayor de manera sigilosa hurgó una mano dentro de la braga pero se quedó un momento ahí

-Suiseiseki… Es demasiado pronto

-No lo creo, algo me dice que siga-desu

La castaña mayor tocó tocando a su hermana, estaba mojada y excitada. Souseiseki se cubrió la cara con sus manos y Suiseiseki decidió hacer algo al respecto. Decidió bajarle las bragas e inclinarse un poco dando su rostro frente a la vagina

-Suiseiseki, yo…

-Descuida- Guiñó un ojo en señal de confianza- Lo tengo bajo control-desu

En eso se relamió los labios y comenzó a maravillarse sobre todo con el olor que desprendía de su hermana, se notaba que se bañó y usó un buen jabón y también de que su concha se veía apretada y luciendo radiante con ese rosa expuesto, los labios estaban hinchados y se veían deliciosos, no dudó en darse una probada… Souseiseki cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó los primeros gemidos de la tarde.

A Suiseiseki se le hacía adorable el cómo le temblaban las piernas aparte de que su interior sabía bien, en como esa suavidad se adhería a su boca a lo cual decidió jugar un poco más y sentir todo a su alrededor, los jugos que desbordaban su lengua y su boca, la convulsión loca de su sexo, aprovechó para meter un dedo dentro del trasero para incrementar el placer de la menor la cual ya estaba sucumbiendo ante el frenesí que le causaba su hermana mayor.

Ahora Suiseiseki cambió de movimiento, ahora estaba sobre su amada hermana menor mientras ahora tenía dos dedos en el núcleo y uno en el ano, el movimiento frenético de sus dedos eran de un arriba y abajo mientras Souseiseki se movía como si la estuviesen profanando, gemía sin control, sentía como ya no podía más y en cualquier momento explotaría hasta que llegó al orgasmo.

Suiseiseki miraba sus dedos inundados del néctar algo blanco y fluido de la chica de ropa azul mientras ésta se sonroja al ver que no solo le mojó los dedos sino un poco el rostro

-Lo siento

-No importa, te ves muy linda gimiendo mi nombre-desu

-No sabía que fueses tan pervertida

-Bueno, todos tenemos un lado oscuro, como tú y yo

La castaña de ropas verdes le levantó el brassier y decidió lamer uno de sus pechos mientras de cuenta nueva metía sus dedos dentro de las carnes de su hermana

-Ah… Suiseiseki

-¿Te gusta mi amor?

-Me encanta

Suiseiseki tenía razón… Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, puede que su hermana amara usar en secreto como en complacerse con una linda lencería y ahora ella… Era amante de las potencias como de las durezas, con el poder de una embestida grande contenida quizás de una espada, de un puñal, de una vara, de una lanza, de cualquier cosa puntiaguda.

En eso se bajó sus pantalones deportivos mostrando que tenía una especie de arnés con un moño en cada lado y un miembro de goma rosa, erguido y erecto como brillante por el material de que estaba hecho… Así como se dijo, Suiseiseki era amante del strapon, el arte de ser una dominante que sin necesitar un miembro real hacía sufrir y gozar a alguien… Y ese alguien era su hermana, ella era su primera, única y última persona en metérsela en todos los agujeros.

La ahora hembra castigadora metió de golpe su lanza de plástico dentro de la castaña menor dejando pasos a las embestidas, Souseiseki no solo sentía que fuese profanada por su hermana sino que también sentía como su cuello era mordido, aparte de que la punta y la longitud dentro suyo eran increíbles… Lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando la menor abrió sus ojos vio cómo su hermana besaba y lamía todo su torso, pudiera que no tuviera algún tributo de mujer pero su cintura como su abdomen sabían recompensar con esas marcas de haber estado en un gimnasio por horas… En pocas palabras Souseiseki tenía ese detalles a quien llamamos por tontería propia, chocolates blancos (Se refiere a los músculos a desarrollarse en el abdomen, se aplica también en el sexo masculino).

-Tu piel es delicada, es muy fácil que se rompa-desu- Su mirada estaba fija en ese pecho marcado de futbolista en sus comienzos

-No entiendo tus gustos, Suiseiseki

-Yo tampoco los entiendo, sólo sé que cumples con cada uno de ellos-desu

En menos de nada, la castaña menor rodeó el cuello de su hermana mayor mientras ésta no dudó en unir sus labios con los de su amante, el beso inicial como el primero de la tarde no fue uno inocente, de hecho se oían los lametazos por toda la habitación, finalmente Suiseiseki se despojó de sus prendas dejándose solamente el arnés, Souseiseki no entendía como su hermana se las ingeniaba para mantener esa cosa en secreto dentro de sus pantalones.

Se acariciaron una poco más y ambas sabían que ya no podían perder más el tiempo. Sin delicadeza alguna, Suiseiseki entró en Souseiseki, la castaña menor reaccionó con gritos pero pidió desesperadamente a su hermana que se la metiera toda, tal como lo deseó y pidió, así se hizo.

Dicen que las embestidas de un animal pueden partir a la mitad a cualquiera pero eran dos humanas, eran dos hermanas gemelas, eran dos mitades de un solo ser, destinadas a estar juntas obviamente y aparte ambas resistirían su pasión hasta el final.

Souseiseki en ningún momento no reclamó ni opuso resistencia alguna, solo se dejó arderse en el infierno que le proporcionaba los golpes constantes de su hermana dentro de su ser mientras que Suiseiseki veía una obra maestra ante sus ojos, era como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana que nunca podía quebrarse no importaba que… Sin duda Souseiseki era linda, era su muñeca, su chica… Era su mujer.

Ambas gemelas gritaban de todo, incluso palabras que no sabían su significado. Estaban al borde del colapso, el placer mutuo era demasiado para sus jóvenes como esbeltos cuerpos por lo que no podían durar mucho

-Suiseiseki… Ya no puedo más…

-Prepárate Souseiseki

Sus cuerpos se chocaron y se oyó en toda la residencia sus gritos de orgasmo, echaron su cabeza hacia atrás y lo dieron todo sobre todo Souseiseki la cual ya estaba hecha cenizas. Las gemelas cayeron rendidas y agotadas

-Souseiseki…¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien… Esto fue…

-No lo digas… Tengo sueño-desu…

-Ya somos dos

Se quedaron todo el día ahí, durmiendo juntas como si no hubiera un mañana pero debía admitir que otro mejor día más en sus vidas como en sus corazones, primero fue un partido de futbol importante y ahora los secretos y aficiones de ambas gemelas se revelaron y entre ellas y solo ellas lo sabían.

Lo mejor de eso fue que Souseiseki fue la mujer de su hermana mayor todo el día, Suiseiseki agradecía eso, así pudiera ver su hermoso cuerpo de muñeca como sus delgadas piernas de porcelana.

Saben… Si ambas gemelas tuvieran una hija se llamaría Ryokuseiki… De hecho el lapizlazuli y el jade cuando se unen forman el esmeralda, de hecho ese nombre mencionado significa esmeralda.


End file.
